Hard surface cleaners, especially in the form of trigger sprays and aerosol sprays, are useful on a variety of surfaces, including most notably household surfaces such as bathroom and kitchen surfaces. Bathroom and kitchen surfaces include a variety of smooth surfaces which when clean have a glossy or shiny surface, e.g. glass, ceramic, chrome, stainless steel and the like. During use between cleanings, build-up occurs on these surfaces from soils, such as dirt, soap scum, limescale and the like. This build-up can occur quickly and result in a dull look and roughened surface texture or feel. A consumer therefore experiences frustration over how quickly a surface, such as a household sink or tiling can get dirty after investing time and effort in cleaning. A consumer desires to have and experience the cleaning benefit over an extended period of time with no or minimal additional action being necessary.
The composition of the invention meets such consumer need by initially cleaning a hard surface and, thereafter, leaving a protective and hydrophilic coating on the hard surface that allows for easier removal of soils from the treated surface through simple rinsing with water. This hydrophilic coating remains on a treated surface for an extended period of time through numerous rinsings.